


Hermione and Krum's letters

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Gen, 伏黛, 哈红社, 罗赫, 鲁迎
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jia Yingchun/Viktor Krum, Lin Daiyu/Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Series: crossover [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter and the Red Chamber, {translated}, 中文粮仓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [赫敏与克鲁姆通信集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140595) by [江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92). 



To my dear friend Hermione,

thanks are to God (or whatever) , it's finally summer in northern Europe. Green on a hot day is more flattering than the harsh white of winter. After the Lake thaws, our boat race can begin again.

You can see the boat we took to Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard competition in the enclosed photograph . It's pretty old, but it works just fine.

Karkaroff once said that the ship was under a spell, of course. Otherwise, the sail, which had never been mended, would obviously not have made it suitable for long sea voyages.

As for Karkaroff, he left office not long ago, and no one knows where he is now. Then our vice principal, John Rabe, will take over. (I'd say that's a good thing. KARKAROFF's connivance in black magic and school violence didn't help the school. Many students dropped out during his tenure.)

Rabe is a decent man. He has intervened on several occasions to stop the violence. He is launching an exchange program with other magic schools in Europe to break with the self-styled plan of Durmstrang. I hear Hogwarts is part of the exchange program. I hope you'll participate. I'm sure you'll enjoy the view. But if not, let me know in the comments if you know anyone who's coming to Durmstrang

Your faithfully, Viktor.

*

Dear Viktor,

thank you for your letter. The scenery in the picture is very beautiful.

Although I am not good at sports, rowing is really fun. When I went to Hogwarts, I took a boat across the lake. Maybe there are some magical creatures in your lake? That would make me more interested.

It is a bit rude to say this, but I have to admit, I don't like Karkaroff either, especially after he gave Harry an unfair point in the game. I heard he was a death eater.

I am glad that your new principal is a good man. As for us, Dumbledore was recently fired by the school board. The new headmaster, Dolores Jane Umbridge, issued a number of bizarre new school rules, such as "boys and girls can not be too close together" , which made me feel like I am in a convent.

Still, the exchange program has not been canceled. I guess that Umbridge needed a bit of a show that she was not idle here.

If you are curious about who is going to Durmstrang, you are probably not going to be one of the people who are going to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, neither am I. But maybe we could meet during the summer.

Before Dumbledore was fired, two teachers and two students had been chosen to participate. One of the students was Yingchun Jia of Ravenclaw. She is a shy girl from China. I often meet her in the library. 

The other student is Zabini of Slytherin, a playboy. (Malfoy seems displeased. He claims he should have gone to Durmstrang, but his mother thinks it's too far. Maybe he can pray for next time.)

In addition, the professors who will be heading to Durmstrang are Tom Riddle and Daiyu Lin. Professor Lin teaches an elective course about eastern magic at Hogwarts. (she and Jia, both from China, are said to be related, possibly cousins.) 

Professor Riddle may be the youngest defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. (but he used to be a dark wizard. So I suggest you keep away from him.)

Yours, Hermione Granger.

P.S. Do not make Professor Lin upset. Or Riddle will kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

To my dear friend Hermione,

Those four guests from Hogwarts arrived safely last week. They received a warm welcome. I am sure they will enjoy the view just as much as you do. (The Daily Prophet has written about it. You may have seen it.).

Before you ask, I didn't know if there were any magical creatures in our lake. So I went to consult my biology teacher Rabe. His bad temper has been getting worse since he became the headmaster. (He was annoyed by the influx of interviewers.) So he just told me the names of a few books and kicked me out of his office (and threatened to kick me out of school if I didn't hand in a paper).

I met Jia Yingchun when I was looking for a book in the library. Like you said, she is a good learner, but she does not seem to know much Norwegian. (most of the books in our library are written in Norwegian or Danish, and a few in English.) I helped her find all the books she needed, in the spirit of friendly international communications.

I do not doubt that you mentioned in your last letter about the four, but you must have forgotten to mention the amazing beauty of these two oriental females. That night, when they arrived at Durmstrang and appeared together in the hall, everyone held their breath.

In addition to their looks, they also dress in a rather exotic style, which is eye-catching. It is a pity that the collection of our school does not include books that can introduce the style of Chinese characteristic clothing. If you know something about it, could you please explain it to me?

The two men (or boys?), by contrast, are a bit more prosaic. As you mentioned in your letter, Blaise Zabini always comes out with different girls. And Riddle, though exquisite in appearance, has an inner eye that is above the top, and rarely looks directly at anyone other than Lin Daiyu. This attitude was so intimidating that not many people keep trying to get closer to him.

I enclosed a list of books given to me by Professor John Rabe. And sends his regards.

Your faithfully, Viktor.

*

Dear Viktor,

Thank you for sending me Mr. Rabe's book list. I found several of them in the Hogwarts library - as if I would read them all. The rest may have to wait until the holidays to go to the beautiful marks on Diagon alley - if only there were an English translation.

A proper translation spell should be able to handle most everyday conversations, but I really doubt can it be effective in solving reading problems, especially in academic books.

Jia Yingchun once shared with me a number of books with detailed descriptions of Chinese style clothing, which you can see in the attached list. But I am afraid that you can not solve them with a simple translation spell. Because every word in Chinese has its own meaning, unlike English, which has to combine letters to become a word. Translation incantations are sometimes not very good at judging sentences.

If the above speculation, unfortunately, comes true, you can consult Professor Lin or Yingchun on this matter. Although their introverted personality, but in the academic aspect has the quite strength, it also will in line with the international friendly exchange goal as far as possible for you to solve the puzzle. Anyway, I hope you two get along well.

Your faithfully, Hermione Granger.

PS: Talking to Lin for too long might upset Riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Hermione,

Thanks for your advice. I once had a dinner with Ying Chun to discuss the style of clothes with Chinese characteristics. When talking about academic knowledge, she seems to have finally broken through the invisible shell and become somewhat extroverted. After that, on the way to the common room, Lin joined the conversation. We talked for a while in the common room, until Riddle showed up and gnashed his teeth and told Lin to go to bed.

Yesterday, Rabe suggested we have a quidditch game and wanted to invite visitors. Zabini was quick to agree. (given his usual flirtatious ways, I'm not surprised.) Riddle seemed to want to say no, but he gulped it down. Lin said she would like to see him attend the game, so Riddle agreed to play. (as for Lin and Jia, neither of them is good at the sport, so they don't get involved.)

The competition will be held next Thursday. I hope it will be a nice day. Daily Prophet will have a follow-up. I wish you were here. I'm still not good at talking to Ying Chun. I was hoping you could give me some advices on how to avoid awkward silences ... does she have any hobbies other than reading?

Yours, Viktor.

*

Dear Viktor,

I am glad to see you two are getting along well. Campus Friendship - I believe Mr. Rabe intended it that way.

Although I have not read Daily Prophet since Grade 4 (due to Rita Skeeter's slurs on the contestants), some of my classmates who still subscribe to the newspaper have told me about your upcoming match.

I did not know Riddle could play Quidditch as if he did not even go to the ball game when in Hogwarts. But I was not surprised after reading your letter. As far as I know, only Lin can change Riddle's mind. (but I don't understand why they are still not married.)

About Yingchun's hobby except reading, probably playing chess. Ron once complained that he could never beat Yingchun, even though he was one of the best wizard chess players in our class.

I am sorry I could not be there to see your play. But when it is over, you can write back and tell me what it was like. (now that Lin has spoken, I'm sure you'll have a great game.)

Yours, Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Hermione,

we're in big trouble.

It may confuse you to say so. Excuse me. I am gonna start with this game.

There is nothing special about the game. Riddle and Zabini were on the same team - as a batter and a seeker.

It all went smoothly, until Zabini and I, in pursuit of the golden snitch, passed one side of the auditorium and a commotion broke out behind us.

When I looked back, Yingchun was flat on her back, and the bludger that had hit her was still moving through the crowd. Lin leaned against the side of the seat that had been destroyed by the ball and turned pale with fear.

I turned around and flew into the audience, ready to cast my spell, but the ball suddenly stopped. It was Riddle.

Zabini finally caught the burglar, but not many people are still interested in his smug look.

Riddle and I landed after the other in the audience. By Lin had regained his composure, cast a levitation spell, and removed Yingchun from the debris and placed her on the stretcher I had created.

Riddle's face was as gray as the winter solstice before the rain. He glanced at Lin and saw that there was nothing serious. Then he relaxed his taut shoulders a little.

I "transport" with Yingchun to the school infirmary, too busy to look at other people, also do not know what other actions. Riddle and Lin arrived later, they looked grim. In the course of their conversation, I heard him try to keep it a secret. (It was just so public, how can he block it?) Besides, it was a careless mistake on our part, and we should take responsibility.

Lin found I do not understand, said this is a helpless action, also please I do not block. (she was worrying too much. How can I stop Riddle?) When I ask, she says it is not for outsiders to say anything about Yingchun's family reputation, and she will let me know when she wakes up.

After our doctor examined Yingchun, he said the latter was fine. But this time, after all, the human body, it seems to be no good. Riddle did not mind, but with Rabe private chat for a long time, finally reached an agreement, so that reporters do not report bad news, only on the front page is a picture of Zabini caught the cat burglar.

After this, I can no longer claim to know them. The mystery of the orientals seemed to be more than that of Durmstrang, and the closer one came, the more unreal it seemed.

Your loyal (but confused) friend, Viktor.

*

Dear Viktor,

oh, my God. Please forgive me. It's my truest reaction.

Fortunately, the injured were not seriously injured. (otherwise, it could be Riddle killing people. After all, Lin and Jia go way back.)

I think you should look into that bludger. Because quidditch's general rule is that it should only chase the players, not attack the audience. I do not have enough information to make a complete inference, but I can not rule out that someone is deliberately messing around, trying to taint the exchange program.

I do not know much about the Jia family, but they are not from a long line of witches. Although the latest two generations gave birth to some magical people, most of them were just ordinary people. Perhaps Lin's reference to "family affairs" is the result of prejudice between witches and muggles, but why specifically can only wait until spring to wake up to ask.

I hope you are all right.

Yours, Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Hermione,

thank you for your advice in the letter. But when the professors looked into it, it turned out to be an accident. (as you said, Riddle won't stop until someone screws up.)

Having been ordered by Rabe to keep an eye on Yingchun, I finished my paper in the infirmary.

When Yingchun woke up and saw me, she asked me to keep it a secret. I watched her bow to me, as she sat on her hospital bed, a little overwhelmed by the tears she was shedding, as she prepared for the interview. She seemed to see through my question and told me everything. It turned out that it was not easy for her to go abroad to school, and if Riddle had not pushed her, she would have been arranged by her father to marry a violent man. If her injuries were known to the family, she would not be allowed to go out again and would live in total darkness ever since.

Today, pure-blood wizarding families do have some examples of arranged marriages. I just can not believe I am seeing it today.

I have to say, I would not want her to go back to hell. But if it is so hard for her to disobey her father, how can I put her out of misery?

At that time, my mind is in turmoil, both to Yingchun pity, but also to that merciless family loathing. After thinking about it for a long time, (it seemed like a long time, but in fact, it was only a few minutes.) Finally, I said the answer I had hidden in my heart: "stay in Durmstrang, or in England, and never go back to that cannibalistic place. I can protect you - if you want. "

Yingchun was taken aback at first, then gradually stopped crying and nodded his head. As if after the rain, her eyes rekindled a warm glow, so that I can not move my eyes.

Perhaps it was at the first time I saw her, or the first time I talked to her about academic knowledge, though I am not sure when that began. The only thing I am sure of now is that I had fallen in love with her.

Yours sincerely, Viktor.

Ps: Now Ron and I are in the same boat.

*

Dear Viktor,

I am so glad that you guys are okay!

To be honest, I had a feeling you were a little too interested in Yingchun. But I am not good at deducing things like that, so I am afraid to say. (it is a bit abrupt, after all)

Anyway, congratulations. But Yingchun has to graduate from Hogwarts first. Then maybe she can find a job here to support herself. After that,it will be not impossible to leave the family.

Yours faithfully, Hermione Granger.

Ps: Good luck to all of you again.


End file.
